


The Days That Follow

by AlexanderTheGoodEnough



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheGoodEnough/pseuds/AlexanderTheGoodEnough
Summary: Kendal.A quaint little town in North West England, with far too many coffee shops, a milkshake store that's really just a front for drugs, and a dark truth that lurks beneath a veneer of innocence.As the small community of Kendal is left distraught after the events of January 5th, Frank Iero finds himself dragged into the wild goose chase of looking for an explanation.Into a hunt that will only end in chaos.





	The Days That Follow

When Frank Iero was fourteen, he was an emotional wreck of a secondary schooler with an irrational fear of death. He was looking in on a life that was no longer his own as he grappled with his mind on the daily.

When Frank Iero was fourteen, a boy he knew took his own life.

He died on the 5th of January.

 

Frank found out the morning after.

It was his friend’s birthday on the 5th. They’d invited him, along with a few other people, over for a sleepover. It was a Friday, and the week they had all gotten back to school after the Christmas holidays. At the time of the sleepover, nothing seemed wrong. They'd sat on Brendon’s bed, eating dominoes, and watched Gerard dancing to Brittney Spears in booty shorts and high heeled boots. Frank can still recall how Gerard had lip synced to 'Baby One More Time' whilst swinging his scantily clad hips and staring Frank down with hooded eyes through the entire thing.

Eventually, they’d all fallen asleep downstairs on various items of bedding; Frank, Pete, Gerard and Vic on the floor, while Brendon and Kellin were on the sofas.

Frank was lying in the middle of all of his friends, and was acting as a pillow for Vic and Pete. At first it seemed like a good idea, but after everyone had gone to sleep, it became clear that it was just severely uncomfortable. Frank gave in to the fact that he wasn’t going to be sleeping, and so he lay amongst his friends, staring at the cracks in the ceiling and letting his mind wander.

He thought about a lot of things. About how Brendon breathed exceptionally loud while he slept, how Pete was twitching like a dreaming dog while he slept with his head resting on Frank's chest, and how he would much prefer it if it was Gerard that was lying on top of him instead of Vic.

At around 12, Brendon began to talk in his sleep. At one point, his unconscious utterings were so amusing, that Frank let out a snort of laughter into the darkness of Brendon’s lounge. It was hereupon, that he discovered that Gerard wasn’t as asleep as Frank had originally thought, when the former also let out an obnoxious snort.

It was evident that they were both unable to sleep, and so they made quiet jokes to one another; stifling their laughs as to not wake up their friends. It was one of the rare times that they were alone together, and Frank didn’t think he could be happier.

He can’t really recall much of what happened after that. He knew Pete woke up at one point, and as a trio they lay awake, talking and laughing until the early hours of the morning, all whilst the residents of their quiet town remained asleep; unbeknownst that come morning, they would all be rudely awoken by the death of Ryan Ross, and wouldn't rest for quite some time.


End file.
